The UFFL Wiki
Join the UFFL Discord! 2019-2020 Season Stats Page This is the home page for the user database of all things relating to the UFFL (United Furry Football League) simulation league. Feel free to peruse the site! If you are a General Manager for one of our 16 teams, click "The League" above to access your team page, information about your players, and the Draft. About the UFFL The UFFL is a fictional American Football simulation league (similar to Fantasy Football), but centered on anthropomorphic and furry culture. Well hey, we have basketball and hockey - it's about time we take over football too! If you want to learn more about the league itself, the creative people involved with our league, and the process in how this league works, visit our community page. Commissioner of League Operations: Simon Kurkewicz (PythosCheetah) Commissioner of Player Recriutment & Development Ethan Oakley (MartineauQC) Commissioner of League Outreach & Management: '''N/A '''League Chairmen: Lawrence Walden (MadWorld); KetchTheDonkey (on hiatus) OTHER ANTHRO/FURRY SPORTS LEAGUES: * FBA - Basketball - Furry Basketball Association * FHL - Hockey - Furry Hockey League * FAFL - Aussie-Rules Football - Furry Australian Football League UFFL Spotlight UFFL Season 6 - Week 1 Here's the rundown of the games on opening day for this 2019 UFFL Season: NOC upsets CHI, 23-6 The Corsairs come into Chicago and spoil the Outlaws’ home opener, holding them without a touchdown. The game was a close affair in the first half, and would have been even closer if not for a missed 44-yard field goal attempt by Thalia Perez. But two interceptions on consecutive passes in the fourth quarter (one returned 57 yards) doomed the Outlaw’s chances to take the lead. Of course, it wasn’t for lack of trying on Darius Smith’s part. The veteran QB set a league record with 52(!) passing attempts. However, the team also set a single-game record with 11 dropped passes. NFR triumphs over DWN, 28-14 Downriver managed to score on its opening drive, but after that the Renegade took over and didn’t let up the gas until the game was well out of hand for the Waves. North Florida totaled over 400 yards of offense, including 153 on the ground. Carrice Kenton rushed for two scores, and rookie QB Adam Wynn added another himself on a scramble in the third quarter. Speaking of rookie QBs, NFR starter Ryan Buoniconti impressed in his first regular-season action, throwing for 208 yards, a touchdown and one interception. On the Downriver side…well, their QBs threw for a total of eight completions during the entire game, and only 17 attempts. Of course, this was probably a side effect of North Florida’s dominance of possession time. DWN only had the ball for 20 minutes. Finally, the game was marred by a scary incident in the third quarter. Two defensive players, Dewitt Sewell and Hendrix Blake, both attempted to tackle Carrice Kenton. Sewell made the tackle, but Blake (a 350 lb T. Rex) came down hard enough on Sewell’s head to fracture his helmet. The bird was unconscious on the field for a full 10 minutes before being transported to a Detroit hospital. CAL wins in the desert over LVB, 30-10 The Dons jumped out to a big lead early, scoring 10 unanswered points to open the game. It was a lead that they’d never relinquish. Robert Goady had a career-high 262 passing yards, going 23/28 with two TDs. The Bandits’ lone touchdown came on special teams. Arnold Tarbour returned a punt 62 yards for a touchdown in the second quarter (his first punt return TD, and second returning touchdown overall. He set the league record for longest kickoff return in Week 2 of 2018, with 108 yards). Unfortunately, this was another game with a serious injury. Dons cornerback Natalie Feng suffered a compound fracture of her leg during an interception attempt, and is expected to miss most of the season. MTL entombs NSH, 20-10 20 to 10 doesn’t sound that bad, but the game wasn’t really that close. Montreal jumped out to a 17-0 lead, which it held until late in the third quarter. The Tuts scored their lone touchdown deep into garbage time, on a one-yard slant to Kyle Gradkowski with 30 seconds remaining in the game. That they scored at all was actually a fluke, as they’d had first and goal from the one and turned it over on downs, only to recover a fumble on the ensuing Royal possession. Tyron Appleby was amazingly efficient for Montreal, needing only 12 completions to throw for 259 yards and a touchdown. Raphael Ellison accounted for over half of those yards on only three receptions, including a career-long 69 yard reception to open the second half. EAS gets a sweet comeback win over NYT, 21-17 This game would begin in impressive fashion, as Max Stahl returned the opening kickoff for a franchise-record 91 yard touchdown. It would end in the same way. Down 17-14 in the fourth quarter, Virginia Pratt missed an easy chip-shot field goal that would have tied the game. The Titans attempted to run out the clock on the ground, only for the Bald Eagles to get a stop and force a punt with under three minutes to play. Patrick Bryan then proceeded to bring that punt all the way through the entire New York team for a 54 yard TD, giving Easton their first lead of the game. However, Adrie Dawkins fired a missile all the way down field to Desmond Widmore on first down, setting up first and goal. It came down to fourth and goal at the five yard line. Dawkins dumped it off to tight end Justin Apple, who rushed forward and dove for the end zone – only to be met by linebacker Gavin Cummins, who collided with him in mid-air and dropped him six inches short of the end zone. TEX outlasts FAR, 29-24 This one was quite the exciting one. Both teams combined for over 900 yards of total offense, as Calder and Carson came out swinging. After having sat out the entire preseason, Christina Carson was ready for a fight. She threw for 276 yards and three touchdowns to three different receivers. Unfortunately, she also threw two picks, and the Ramblers were able to score 10 points off of the turnovers. Andrew Calder threw for over 300 yards himself, and added a scramble near midfield that turned into a 45-yard touchdown run (a career best, and his first rushing TD since the 2015 season). However, the scoring MVP for Texas was kicker Curt Pike, who had five field goals on the day on six attempts. POR runs all over GRD, 17-11 The story of this game was Portland’s rushing attack. More specifically, it was Blaine Vernon’s massive 76 yard touchdown run in the third quarter (a personal best for the veteran back). His 106 rushing yards set a team record as well, and all of Portland’s backs combined for just over 200 yards on the ground. It looks like the Roses are picking up right where they left off after finishing 2018 with the league’s best run game. The Dragons were never out of it, however. Travis Lockhart threw for a respectable 252 yards and 1 TD, and they kept it to a three point game up until the very end. Unfortunately, they just weren’t able to close the distance, failing to convert on 4th and 11 with 93 seconds left on the clock. BAL withstands MIA’s comeback attempt, 20-17 This game was remarkably well-matched. Both teams were within 25 yards of each other in total offense, had the same number of completions (20), nearly identical rushing totals, and both completely failed to convert on third down for the entire game. Not even Miami’s two fumbles (both by receiver Trevor Eddy) proved to be difference makers in this completely average game, as neither led to any points for the Ponies. I…honestly don’t really have anything to say about this game. About the most exciting thing about it was Earl Holley’s last-second 50-yard field goal attempt to tie the game and force overtime, which ended up being wide to the left. Players of the Week Offense: Andrew Calder (TEX – QB): 21/28 for 322 and 1 TD, plus 5 rushes for 51 yards and a rushing TD Defense: J.J. White (POR – DE): 12 tackles and a sack ST: Patrick Bryan (EAS – WR): five punt returns for 101 yards and a return TD ---- UFFL 2019-2020 Season Week 2, January 9th, 2020 *Las Vegas (0-1) @ Chicago (0-1) *Portland (1-0) @ Texas (1-0) *Easton (1-0) @ Montreal (1-0) *North Florida (1-0) @ Baltimore (1-0) *Grand Rapids (0-1) @ Fargo (0-1) *California (1-0) @ New Orleans (1-0) *Downriver (0-1) @ Miami (0-1) *New York (0-1) @ Nashville (0-1) For more in-depth information on each game, go look at our stats site: https://uffl.neocities.org/GameResults.html Also, a note: We have a long-term goal to move over to a new wiki that matches our league's name, or ideally even a separate website from "FANDOM" (previously Wikia). Until then, this will be the main website, along with uffl.neocities.org, for displaying player information and statistics. -MadWorld Updates *Dec. 28, 2019 - Updating formatting for player infoboxes. Some information may appear missing for a while (like height, weight) until I can manually update each player page. But once I do, it'll all be automatic! So stay tuned! *Dec. 22, 2019 - Preseason Week 1 begins for the new season. *Sep. 15, 2019 - The 2019 UFFL Draft has completed. Check out what teams the players went to! *Aug. 13, 2019 - The latest Draftees to enter the UFFL are now up! Check out Draftees for more info. We also welcome ~BigCed as the new GM of Baltimore Ponies and ~Tozangezan as GM of Miami Tropics. The Head Coach system allowed additional leadership to join GMs as assistants: ~BoomerangBadger will be the HC for Easton Bald Eagles, ~itsamadworld919 returns to the UFFL as HC for the California Dons, and ~JWolfman takes over for ~Kyuji as HC for the New Orleans Corsairs. *Mar 30, 2019 - The Texas Ramblers win FurBowl V by beating the Chicago Outlaws, 35-19. *Oct 13, 2018 - Preseason foolishness is upon us! Read above. Also, new logo design (albeit temporary) for New Orleans. *Oct 8, 2018 - Roster template update! Just in time for plenty of Free Agency signings. If you were not aware, we've *FINALLY* increased roster size from 40 to 53 this year! *Sep 24, 2018 - (Mostly) all pertinent roster information has been updated for all 16 teams. Statistics updates and fixing profiles to show the correct team for every custom player is next. -Mad Latest activity Category:Browse